


Dear Ricky

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Dear John Letter, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: *Based off of the Twitter thread(s) by Adam Ellis which can be found right here in it's most cohesive form: https://storify.com/moby_dickhead/dear-david. As of the beginning of this story, it is still an ongoing story and I will do my best to stay updated.*My eyes opened, looking around the small room I resided in. It was dark, possibly the middle of the night at this point. My mouth was as dry as cotton balls and I wanted to move but my body wouldn't comply. I sighed to myself as I tried to move once more. I didn't panic as this wasn't the first time I ended up in a position like this. I knew what was going on. I tried to move my head but my neck was the only thing that would comply with me. I could see to my right, to my left and just a bit of the foot of my bed. The shadows around me moved, looking down at me. They were a normal part of this experience and I considered them less scary now than when I first saw them, but someone knew was here.





	Dear Ricky

Monday, August 7th, 2017  
My eyes opened, looking around the small room I resided in. It was dark, possibly the middle of the night at this point. My mouth was as dry as cotton balls and I wanted to move but my body wouldn’t comply. I sighed to myself as I tried to move once more. I didn’t panic as this wasn’t the first time I ended up in a position like this. I knew what was going on. I tried to move my head but my neck was the only thing that would comply with me. I could see to my right, to my left and just a bit of the foot of my bed. The shadows around me moved, looking down at me. They were a normal part of this experience and I considered them less scary now than when I first saw them, but someone knew was here.   
A teenaged sized figure sat in a bright green rocking chair. He was faceless with stringy black hair and blonde roots. I looked at him and his eyes, or the smooth area where his eyes were supposed to be, seemed to stare at me. A torn hoodie covered his torso and his jeans covered his thin legs. He just looked at me and I tried to speak but my lips wouldn’t move. I turned my head to the left and to the right slowly, trying to shake the image out of my mind. This had to be a dream, it had to be. I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut as hard as I could but when I opened my eyes he was still there, still staring at me. He was there, staring at me with eyes that weren’t even there. I turned and tried to shake the image away. But he wouldn’t go away. Eventually, I gave up trying not to see him. He was just a part of my dreamscape now.   
The figure stood up, walking over to my bed in a slow, zombie-like walk. His left foot dragged while his right foot did all the work. Groans and grunts left his mouth as he dragged himself closer to my bed. He was slow, every step seemed agonizing. His steps were wet, like he had been walking in a rainstorm. The faint smell of mildew hit my nose. Without any kind of facial features I could still tell that he was in a lot of pain. That each step shot pain through him. He reached out, left hand slalom raising up to shoulder level. He reached forward, almost touching my face with his hand, and I jolted ever so slightly, body snapping out of its paralysis. The shadows retreated and so did the newest figure to the arsenal of demons that entered my mind at night.   
I grasped my hand to my chest. My heart almost seem to beat out of my chest as I looked around wildly. Everything was as it was. No more shadows and no more figure. I reminded myself to take deep breaths. I had experienced this all before. It was nothing new. Well, almost nothing new but nothing I couldn’t handle in the long run. I knew what was happening was a figment of my imagination. That none of this was really happening. I sighed, looking down a bit. Sweat damped my shirt and forehead. The blankets were tangled around my legs. My heart began to slow its pace and I threw the blankets off of me. The sun was out now and I had to get to work.  
I brought myself out of bed and dragged my feet across the floor. My pug/beagle mix, Dracula, scratched at the door. I let him in and he bounded around my feet. I smiled lightly and picked him up, allowing him to kiss my face. He snorted happily as I set him down on the floor, shuffling over to the kitchen. I fed Dracula and began working on my own breakfast. Dracula sat his bowl, waiting patiently for me to finish pouring myself a bowl of cereal. As soon as I took my first bite, Dracula began eating. I smiled lightly and watched the small pug eat. As soon as we both finished our food and I had put my bowl away, I grabbed his leash and took the small dog out on a small walk.   
The neighborhood wasn’t all that great but it suited my needs. There was a coffee shop and pie shop below the building that housed my apartment. The parking lot that held my car lead off to a small shopping center that held my essentials. Mostly it consisted of a bank, a dollar store, ice cream shop, pizza place, hardware store and grocery store. Across the street from the apartment building was a library and an RTA station. I liked the area well enough and it was good for the both of us, Dracula and I. Dracula was happy and walked along with me, taking in the sights with me.   
After about half an hour of walking I decided to take my puppy home. He was stopping every few steps and he was heavily breathing. I turned and walked him back to the apartment. He happily wagged his tail as we went on our marry way. I smiled and looked down lightly, watching him. Dracula kept walking and wagging his tail. He sat down while I fiddled with the keys, walking into the front of the building. The receptionist gave me a happy look and, for a split second, she frowned. I walked up to her, wanting to know the reason behind her frown.   
“What’s wrong? You seemed sad for a second. Everything okay?” I asked, looking at the little old lady. Her face shriveled up as she looked me over.   
“Oh honey, you’ve seen Dear Ricky haven’t you?” Her eyes looked me over as I looked over her in confusion.   
“What do you mean by that?” I asked, looking at her over once more as I tried to read her face. She, besides the obvious sadness on her face, was unreadable.  
“You have this aura about you, scared and fearful almost. I’ve only seen this fear once before. I wasn’t concerned then, but I am now. You’ve seen him, haven’t you?” She whispered, eyes looking over me.   
“I really don’t know what you mean by that. I have sleep paralysis if that’s what you mean.” I whispered as Dracula whined at me, shifting around anxiously. I held up one finger in a signal to wait for me.   
“Dear Ricky, he’s a teenager with no face. He’s a spirit, dead. He only appears at midnight. You can ask him two questions each visit. But that’s only if you say ‘Dear Ricky’ first. Never try to ask him a third question or he’ll kill you.” Those words hung in the air as I looked Dracula who had peed on the ground.   
“I should clean that up.” My voice barely came out as I looked at the woman, coming back to reality. She shook her head, holding up a hand.   
“You should head home and take everything I just told you in. I’ve got this mess.” She smiled as Dracula tugged on his leash. I nodded and took him up to my apartment, falling into the couch as I stared blankly at the the television.


End file.
